jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel Bricks Pac-Man: The Great Adventures
Pixel Bricks Pac-Man: The Great Adventures '''is an American-Thai independent stop motion animation web-series was created and animated by Stop Motion Animation; James Emirzian Waldementer and produced by JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. production programming running by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. It was the first American-thai independent stop motion animation video in the Pixel Bricks Pac-Man series. The publisher was also running by Software-James Emirzian Waldementer in those are difference company Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man takes place into the blank blue room where the Pac-Man mischief exploring throughout of the properly are pixelation has suddenly become the one targeting majorly warming of an deranged destruction called The Destructors and after the invasion in the pixelation world of blue room, The recurring of Ghosts who would helped to stop their the destructor by the polluted into the garbage, as the only hopes to surviving till about 12 months period. The stop motion animation was inspired by the other stop motion video in the YouTube such as PESFilms, Alexander Studios and FKFilms. In addition to the video maker, several some test of animation videos were release in public to events showcases as an Stop Motion animation videos among to location test with Pixel-Bricks Pac-Man: The Great Adventures for both of the event and short cases as an conceptual video idea were in the production on Pixel-Bricks Pac Man episode project, the originally social media in Facebook and Dailymotion were in the production running programs format. JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. was production began in 2016 between 2017. The production design of the indie-stop motion animation despite with the led stop motion animator by the conceptual video made around of 2015, Created in 5-minutes short video and 24-minutes of short animation video. The crew of indie-stop motion animator generally with following line-up of James Emirzian Waldementer to equipment of lead stop motion animator and it was using to digital art of special effect animator program with Photoshop. Plot * Lists the episodes of Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man The Great Adventures In the year 2015, Pixelation place called Blue Room has suddenly is becoming the targeting majorly warming of an deranged destruction called The Destructors and after the invasion in the pixelation world of blue room, The recurring of Ghosts who would helped to stop their the destructor by the polluted into the garbage, as the only hopes to surviving till about 12 months period. Characters Main Characters * '''Pac-Man: The main character of the web-series, Take place in homeland called Pixelation who would to brought on the mischief traveling through in surrounding area of global local pixels. It was following to countering by Ghosts the assistant engineering to taken them the netherly to stop their the destructor by the pollution of garbage, Recurring Characters * Ghosts: The recurring character of the web-series, It was following by the Pac-Man the lead mischief was reveal to helped out by the pollution from the global warning signed that the destructors, which can be usually with the tools is taken down by the garbage bins factors. Villains * The Destructor: The main villain of the web-series. An humankind was creating the destructor and constructed by the garbage factory whom to leadership is plans that are decided to taken invasion of Blue Room and homeland called Pixelation has becoming of the one targeting place are taken down by the numerous of pixel is become pollution of the garbage. Production Conceived Production and test animator Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man The Great Adventures started in production design began in 2016 between 2017 as a independent stop motion animation web-series of American-Thai. It was conceived and animated by Stop Motion Animation; James Emirzian Waldementer who would to works as an twisted claymation of Klay World Reborn inspired from the Robert Benfer creator of Klay World Series. The production stop motion design was running by JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. creating their the animator of stop motion traditionally would to their conceptual video idea exclusively to creating storyboard artist are environment, material, properly, elements and others. Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man was Lead stop motion animator by James Emirzian Waldementer and originally began with the detailed of idea stop motion animation videos, this allowing of many video and pictures is putting more space on the social media to be running for social and locals. Estimated production The production design began on the department of stop motion, The photograph was used the Nintendo DSi camera for the framed step by step matching movements in which it was the animator matching stepping position. The video maker also was using the program of Digital artist Photoshop create the special effect animator of 2D digitized artist and animation by rendering of programs painter. Layout of video effect to foreground and background to the processed in stop motion animator and 2D special effect animator are features with the material of properly Animation James Emirzian Waldementer was animated began in scratch and project of video conceptual proposed on stop motion animation properly in the seems of animated framed was initially 20 seconds were instead of per-seconds of step matching moving along to animation. The animator was took five weeks is largely of 124,000 frames and even the shorter then holder 34,000 frames in stop motion progressing. Reception Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man The Great Adventures was releases in public of Test animation and prototype forms of Stop motion animation project. The users described that among averages of interesting small amount of views and these are the many videos were met by the small rating and amount of average meddling comments, But were the divided about the inspiration from stop motion animation video from authorized users of the both recently video in public from two months earlier. Film credits crew * See the film credits crew of Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man The Great Adventures External links * Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man on website * Production of JEFE Games, LTD. produced to Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man website * Pixel Bricks: Pac-Man on social media